End Of The Road - Transcript
[Scene: a mountainous wilderness. Title card appears: END OF THE ROAD. A number of explosions go off. Scene cuts to a large vehicle firing explosive shells. More explosions follow. Inside the vehicle, a crewman is watching through binoculars.] Eddie Houseman: "Looks good." Mr. Cheng: "Perfect. The nutomic charges are cutting through completely in line with the survey." Eddie Houseman: "OK, Cheng, fire the remaining two." fires two more charges. Eddie Houseman: "It's clearing.... We're through! Bang on schedule." Chuck Taylor: "Great!" Mr. Cheng: "Congratulations, Mr Houseman." Eddie Houseman: "Thanks, boys! There'll be a good bonus for this. OK, let's go take a look." pushes the right lever, revs up the engine and drives forward into the cut they made through the mountain. Chuck Taylor: "Well, we've made a pretty good job." Drama on the South East Pass theme. Suddenly, masses of rock start falling down just in front of the vehicle. Mr. Cheng: "Rock fall! Rock fall!" Eddie Houseman: "Reverse back! REVERSE BACK!" drives the vehicle backwards. Mr. Cheng: "That was close!" Eddie Houseman: "Yes, it was. Well, let's finish up here and get back to base." cuts to an even larger construction vehicle. It is laying down a four-lane road behind it as it moves. A crewman is keeping a look out ahead. Vehicle Engineer: microphone "Visual check, tree and rock formation, range eight. Repeat: tree and rock formations. Range eight." to another crewmember sitting at a control desk. J. B. Lester: "Roger. Fire two and three." crewman presses a button. A cannon on top of the vehicle fires, destroying the obstacle ahead. Scene cuts to the explosives vehicle. Mr Cheng spots the road-laying vehicle. Mr. Cheng: "There they are." J. B. Lester: "They've made good time." Eddie Houseman: "They need to. We're to make that completion date." road-laying vehicle stops and the entire front opens. The explosives vehicle drives inside it, and the front closes again. Cuts to the Lester in the control room. J. B. Lester: "Welcome back, Eddie. Good going." Eddie Houseman: "Thanks, Lester. Bob in his office?" J. B. Lester: "Yep." makes his way to Bob's office. Bob Gray: "Eddie, you did wonders! I never thought you'd get through the mountain this side of the monsoons." Eddie Houseman: "With any luck, we're gonna make that date." Bob Gray: "Let's drink to that." Eddie Houseman: "We've got to make it. It's our first big contract. If we fall down on this one, we've had it." Bob Gray: "Well, Eddie, you've played your part. Now, I'll play mine. Provided I can get that road finished before the rains, we'll be OK." Eddie Houseman: "Yeah, I guess it's over to you, now." Bob Gray: "You just go off and enjoy your vacation, and don't worry. Oh, by the way, where are you going to? Anywhere special?" Eddie Houseman: "I'm just uh... looking up an old friend." cuts to Tracy Island. Tin-Tin is powdering her nose when Grandma comes in, carrying a dress. Grandma Tracy: "Well, here it is, Tin-Tin. I did the best I could." Tin-Tin: "Why, Mrs Tracy, it's beautiful!" Grandma Tracy: "Now we must think of a special occasion for you to wear it. Or for a special person." Tin-Tin: "Now Mrs Tracy...! Just who did you have in mind?" Grandma Tracy: "Well, I know someone who's got you very much in mind. Young Alan is a mighty handsome boy...!" to Alan's portrait in Jeff's office. It beeps briefly and then changes to map of Tracy Island. Gordon looks at the map. Gordon Tracy: "Aircraft approaching the island!" and Jeff both get up. Scene cuts to a flying red jet. It approaches the island and turns away. Gordon Tracy: "It's going." is outside now, watching the plane. Scott Tracy: "You're wrong, Gordon." Jeff Tracy: "Sounds like it's coming in to land.... It IS coming in to land! Operation Cover-up." jet lands. Cuts to show the whole team lounging around, relaxing. Tin-Tin: "I wonder who it can be?" Scott Tracy: "Well, whoever it is, I hope they don't stay long." Jeff Tracy: "It'd be kind of awkward if we get an emergency call." appears at the door. Kyrano: "A gentleman to see you, Mr Tracy. A Mr Eddie Houseman." Tin-Tin: "Eddie? Eddie Houseman!" Cuts to the balcony. It's a moonlit night. The shot pans over to Alan who is sitting at the piano. He's not happy - frown expression on.] Virgil Tracy: sure Alan can hear him "Say, where has Tin-Tin gone to, Gordon? " Gordon Tracy: "Don't say you haven't heard, Virgil. This Prince Charming flew in and he's really sweeping her off her feet." Virgil Tracy: "No?!" Gordon Tracy: "Yeah!" Virgil Tracy: "Was he as handsome as I am, Gordon?" Gordon Tracy: "Nearly, Virgil. Nearly." Alan Tracy: "Knock it off, fellas." and Gordon laugh. Alan Tracy: "What's gotten in to everybody. It seems the only thing to talk about is Eddie and Tin-Tin. They're just friends, that's all. Friends." cuts to Eddie and Tin-Tin. They're in a speedboat out on the ocean. Eddie Houseman: "Good to be with you again, Tin-Tin." Tin-Tin: "It's been a long time." back to the balcony to show Alan gazing out to sea. It then cuts back to show the speedboat returning to the island. Tin-Tin: "So, it looks as though your company is going to make a go of it. I'm pleased for you, Eddie, really I am." Eddie Houseman: "Thanks, Tin-Tin. Of course we'll go broke if we don't finish that road on time. But things have gone great... upto now. Say, I wish you could see our outfit. It really is great." cuts to the Road-laying Vehicle. Bob Gray is in his office when there is a knock on the door. Bob Gray: "Come in." Lester enters the room holding a piece of paper. Bob Gray: "According to the forecast, we're just gonna make it. The rains are due in about two days." J. B. Lester: "Yeah, but take a look at this. The instruments are picking up earth tremors in the mountains." Bob Gray: "What?! How bad are they?" J. B. Lester: "It's hard to tell. The signals are faint, but that doesn't mean a thing." Bob Gray: "Let's go and take a look for ourselves." leave the office. Cuts to outside the road-laying vehicle. A helijet is brought up onto its roof by elevator and it flies off towards the mountain. Cuts to show Bob Gray and Lester in the cockpit. After a while, Lester spots a huge rock-fall occuring. J. B. Lester: "Look! Look at that!" Bob Gray: "I've seen enough!" J. B. Lester: "That's bad." Bob Gray: "The monsoon will bring that whole range down into the cutting we made. We'll never finish the road on time now!" Part Two Tin-Tin: "Oh, hello, Father." Kyrano: "Oh, Tin-Tin, you look beautiful. You've done your hair a different way." Tin-Tin: "Yes. Do you like it, Father?" Kyrano: "Well he seems a nice young man. You're going out again?" Tin-Tin: "Yes. He's waiting for me downstairs." Jeff Tracy: "He had some bad news from the road camp, Tin-Tin." Tin-Tin: "And he couldn't wait to say goodbye." Jeff Tracy: "I guess his company means a great deal to him, Tin-Tin. He'll write to you." Scott Tracy: "That finishes Eddie, as far as Tin-Tin is concerned." Virgil Tracy: "Lucky we didn't have a calls while he was here, wasn't it, Father." Jeff Tracy: "Yes, it was, Virgil." Scott Tracy: "I wonder what sort of trouble they've got on that road." Eddie Houseman: "We can't give up now, Bob, we can't!" Bob Gray: "Eddie, it's too late. The rains have started." Eddie Houseman: "Well, what do we do? Just sit here let a landslide ruin all our work to date?" Bob Gray: "That's what we'll do. Then, in the spring...." Eddie Houseman: "In the spring? That means we'll lose our contract." Bob Gray: "We'll just have to try and get an extension, that's all." Eddie Houseman: "Extension! Why, the only reason we got the contract was because we gave an early completion date. If we don't make the date we said we would, this company is nothing. You're out, I'm out, everything we planned for and worked for goes up in smoke!" Lester: "There's no other way, Eddie." Eddie Houseman: "That's where you're wrong. There's one way. Let me take a gang of men up there, with carefully placed nutomic charges, I could blast the peak and make it fall away from the road, instead of into it." Bob Gray: "You couldn't do it." Eddie Houseman: "Try me." Bob Gray: "Eddie, the seismograph shows that peak could collapse at any second! And even a small slide could cause a charge to explode while you were working on them. If you weren't blown to bits, you'd be buried alive." Eddie Houseman: "I know my job." Bob Gray: "And I know mine! And since I'm the senior partner, I say we apply for the extension." Eddie Houseman: "It'll break us!" Bob Gray: " Maybe. But you'll be alive. Look, I'm not going to argue. The decision is made." Alan Tracy: "Hi, Tin-Tin. Mind if I join you? I... I thought I'd do a little water-skiing today. Would you like to join me?" Tin-Tin: "No, thank you, Alan. I don't feel like it." Alan Tracy: "Pretty mean of that Eddie, walking out like that." Alan Tracy: "What did I say? Grandma, did you see that? What did I say?" Grandma Tracy: "Just all the wrongs things, Alan, as usual!" Alan Tracy: "Gee, Grandma, guess I'm no good at making fancy speeches. What am I going to do? Things were swell before that Eddie came along. Grandma, what am I going to do?" Grandma Tracy: "Leave things to me, Alan. Just leave things to me." Eddie Houseman: "Well, here goes." Lester: "Mr Gray, we're picking up an alarm signal." Bob Gray: "Oh, hello, Lester. Yeah, it woke me too. I'll see you in the control room." Lester: "Severe tremors in the area of the cutting." Bob Gray: "Guess I was right... glad I didn't let Eddie go. Oh by the way, where is he?" Lester: "I haven't seen him, Mr Gray. Come to think of it, it's not like him to sleep through an alarm call." Bob Gray: "If he's gone out.... Find him! Whatever you do, find him!" Part 3 Bob Gray: "Any sign of him?" Lester: "Nothing." Bob Gray: "Keep searching. What is it, Taylor?" Chuck Taylor: "The explosives tractor, it's missing, and so are three cases of charges." Bob Gray: "You fool, Eddie! Come on! We can still stop him." Bob Gray: "Hello, Eddie? Eddie, can you hear me?" cuts to inside the Road Constructing Vehicle. Lester and Chuck Taylor are watching the seismograph. Bob is using the radio. Lester: "Getting worse all the time...." Bob Gray: "Hello, Eddie? Eddie, can you hear me? No word for half an hour." Lester: "You'd better try again." Bob Gray: "Eddie? Eddie, this is Bob. Call in! No good. I guess we'll have to...." cuts Eddie entering the Explosives Vehicle. Eddie Houseman: "Hi, Bob. This is Eddie. I've planted the charges." Bob Gray: "Eddie, then get out of there! That peak's cracking up! There'll be a landslide any minute!" Eddie Houseman: "Then I guess I'd better fire the charges now." Bob Gray: "You'll be too close! Get away from there, you'll kill yourself. The company isn't worth it! Eddie? Eddie, can you hear me? He cut off. He cut off!" cuts to the mountain. Several big explosions go off. The Explosives Tractor is blown sideways by the force. Cuts back to Bob, who's on the radio again.] Bob Gray: "Eddie? Eddie! Can you hear me?" Eddie Houseman: "Yeah. Yeah, I can hear you." Bob Gray: "You did it! You're OK. Eddie, the cutting's in no danger now. We can see from here." Eddie Houseman: "Bob, listen. The blast took my tractor right to the edge. I can't get out. If I move to the door, the thing will overbalance." Bob Gray: "OK. Keep calm, Eddie. We're on our way." Eddie Houseman: "There's worse to come. I still have a case of nutomic charges on board. If this goes over the edge, I'm gonna be blown sky-high." cuts to show the Tractor teetering, then back to Bob on the radio.] Bob Gray: "Calling International Rescue. International Rescue, come in, please. Calling International Rescue. International Rescue, come in." to John Tracy, aboard Thunderbird 5. John Tracy: "This is International Rescue, we're receiving your call. Go ahead, please." back to Bob. Bob Gray: "I've got them. They're answering. International Rescue, we need your help." shot of the Explosives Vehicle, then of the Helijet landing. Cuts to Eddie Houseman. He stands up very slowly, but this nearly tips the vehicle off the ledge. He sits down again. Eddie Houseman: "Phew!" Lester: "Eddie, what happened?" Eddie Houseman: "I just tried to stretch my legs, that's all." Lester: "Just stay uncomfortable! I thought you were going over that time!" Eddie Houseman: "Yeah, so did I. Lester, are you still there?" Lester: "What is it, Eddie?" Eddie Houseman: "What's going on out there?" Lester: "Don't worry. Everything's in hand. Mr Gray is trying to contact International Rescue." to Bob Gray. He is talking into the radio. Bob Gray: "That's right. You get the picture?" John Tracy: "You can't reach the tractor because of the state of the ground?" Bob Gray: "Right, the explosions cut the ground up so bad we don't dare chance our weight on it." John Tracy: "OK, Mr Gray. We're on our way." cuts to Tracy Island. John is talking to Jeff through his portrait on the wall. John Tracy: "I told him we'd be there, Father. I hope I did right." Jeff Tracy: "Of course you did right, son. What's that supposed to mean, anyway?" John Tracy: "I left the name of the guy we're going to rescue till last." Scott Tracy: "Why, who is it?" John Tracy: "Eddie Houseman." Alan Tracy: "Eddie Houseman?!" Scott Tracy: "Hey, Father, he knows us." Jeff Tracy: "That's right, Scott. Eddie knows us." Alan Tracy: "That means we can't help? Is this what you're saying, Dad?" Jeff Tracy: "No, Alan." Scott Tracy: "But if we go through with this job, we're gonna break our cover. And we know how essential it is that this outfit remains secret." John Tracy: "What do we do? Turn this call down?" Jeff Tracy: "No, John, we don't turn down any call! We've done everything we could to hide our identity, but not at the risk of wasting a life. Carry on, Scott." Scott Tracy: "Yes, sir." makes his way to Thunderbird 1 and takes off. Scott Tracy: "International Rescue, from Thunderbird 1. Changing to horizontal flight." back to the mountain. A huge boulder breaks loose and rolls down the mountain side. Mr. Cheng: "Loose boulder!" Bob Gray: "It's gonna hit the tractor!" narrowly misses the Explosives Truck. Lester: "Any more of those and it'll be all over before International Rescue get here." Part 4 Jeff Tracy: "OK, Virgil, that's the brief. Use the magnetic grabs. Alan can help you on this one. Any questions?" Virgil Tracy: "No sir." Alan Tracy: "No sir." Jeff Tracy: "Away you go. Good luck." Lester: "International Rescue, come in, please. International Rescue, come in, please. It's no good. I can't reach them." Chuck Taylor: "The weather's making things difficult." Bob Gray: "If they don't get here soon, they're gonna have a wasted trip." Bob Gray: "I'm just glad Eddie can't see those rocks." Grandma Tracy: "Oh, dear! Alan would insist on going on the rescue, even though he was very sick!" Tin-Tin: "Alan ill?" Grandma Tracy: "Afraid so. I just hope he can bear the pain." Tin-Tin: "And Mr Tracy let him go?" Grandma Tracy: "He couldn't stop him. I wouldn't mention this to anyone. We're all worried enough as it is." Tin-Tin: "Of course, I understand, Mrs. Tracy." Grandma Tracy: "Well, I'll be getting along. We've all got to eat, emergency or no!" Tin-Tin: "Poor Alan!" Alan Tracy: "Scott should be there any time now." Scott Tracy: "This is Thunderbird 1 to Rescue Area. Thunderbird 1 to Rescue Area." Lester: "Come in, Thunderbird 1. They're here! Did you hear those engines, Eddie? International Rescue have arrived!" Eddie Houseman: "Yeah, I heard. But I'm beginning to think this one will be beyond even them." Scott Tracy: "Listen, Rescue Area, it'll be a few more minutes before Thunderbird 2 gets here. I'm gonna try and do something about those boulders." Lester: "OK, check. I don't know what you can do. We were gonna try and build a barrier, but we haven't got the necessary gear." Scott Tracy: "Well, we have. So, here goes!" Lester: "Wow! Did you see what I saw?" Mr. Cheng: "Some machine!" Lester: "And here comes another!" Scott Tracy: "Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1. I'm glad to see you, fellas. Now, here's the situation, Virgil. I've laid down a steel screen to stop any boulders from knocking the tractor over the edge. Now, lower your grabs and pick it up." Virgil Tracy: "FAB, Scott." Virgil Tracy: "OK, Alan." Virgil Tracy: "OK, Scott, I'm coming in now." Scott Tracy: "I'll guide you in." Scott Tracy: "Pull away, Virgil! Your vertical jets are tipping it over!" Virgil Tracy: "What are we going to do, Scott? We'll have to go in close if we're gonna make contact with the grabs." Scott Tracy: "We've got to think of a way of stabilising that tractor while the grabs are attached." Virgil Tracy: "Scott! Couldn't they fix a line that would hold it steady?" Scott Tracy: "No, Virgil, I'm sure that's not possible. The ground near the tractor is so badly cracked that even a small increase in weight could tip that balance. Hey, wait! I've got an idea." Scott Tracy: "If this works, Virgil, come straight in and grab it." Scott Tracy: "Stand by, Virgil." Virgil Tracy: "FAB." Scott Tracy: "OK, Virgil. Come in now. I'll take the strain." Virgil Tracy: "FAB. Coming in now." Alan Tracy: "OK, we've got it!" Scott Tracy: "It's all yours." Alan Tracy: "It's too heavy for the grabs! We're not gonna hold it." Scott Tracy: "Virgil, hold her steady. Eddie's jumping for it." Scott Tracy: "OK, Virgil. He's clear. Now get the tractor to level ground so we can get to the nutomic charges." Virgil Tracy: "FAB, Scott." Virgil Tracy: "Nearly there." Alan Tracy: "We can't hold her. She's going!" Lester: "You saved the road, Eddie. You saved the road!" Eddie Houseman: "Did I? If you ask me, International Rescue did all the saving around here. I'm sure looking forward to thanking those guys." Bob Gray: "Doesn't look as though you're gonna get a chance." Gordon Tracy: "How about that? They pulled off a rescue without even landing!" Jeff Tracy: "And with Eddie not getting sight of them, our secret is safe." Tin-Tin: "I'm so glad they're all right. Can I speak to Alan please, Mr. Tracy?" Jeff Tracy: "Sure, Tin-Tin. Go right ahead." Tin-Tin: "Alan, can you hear me? Are you all right?" Alan Tracy: "All right? Yeah. Yeah, I am now." Tin-Tin: "I've been so worried about you. You shouldn't have taken a chance like that." Alan Tracy: "Gee! Shouldn't I? Look, Tin-Tin, what say we have a long talk about it when I get back, OK?" Tin-Tin: "I'll be waiting, Alan." The End Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Thunderbirds Category:End Of The Road